


should we stay or should we go?

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Road Trips, Romantic Dean, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: For their three month anniversary, Dean wants to do something special for Cas. But he's not very good at being romantic. His idea? A road trip.





	should we stay or should we go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



> For the prompt: Destiel + road trip

"Dude, really?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door jamb. He shook his head as he incredulously echoed his brother's earlier words, "A road trip?"

"Yeah," Dean grunted in confirmation from where he was leaning over a duffel bag, stuffing it full of t-shirts and pairs of jeans. He spared a glance up at Sam, narrowing his eyes at the amused expression he found there as he snapped, "What?"

"Nothing," Sam said, holding up his palms as he schooled his features into something more innocent. But he couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up out of his throat, smacking a hand over his mouth to try to contain his laughter.

Dean paused, glaring at his little brother who was doubled over in the doorway, his face turning a deep red. When he straightened up, face still flushed, Dean lobbed a boot at his head.

Sam easily dodged it, ducking his head and letting the boot thud against the back of the door before falling to the floor. Straightening up again, he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye and, between intermittent laughs, asked, "That's your big romantic gesture? A road trip?"

"Yeah," Dean growled, resuming his packing, shoving clothes into his duffel bag none too gently. Excuse the hell out of him for trying to do something nice and romantic for his boyfriend. And to think, Sam was supposed to be the more sensitive brother.

"What's your point?" He barked, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to figure out what the hell was so funny about his plan. He had put a lot of thought into it. Wracked his freaking brain for any romantic ideas besides lighting a bunch of candles and scattering rose petals over his bed.

Since the Darkness had left and the chaos she had been intent on causing had been averted, Cas had moved into the Bunker with them. The angels in Heaven refused to trust him, even after he saved all their sorry feathered asses, and as he said himself, they were more of a family to him than they ever had been.

Coincidentally, or rather consequentially, he and Dean had officially gotten together around the same time. Hell, they were even dating which was a much bigger deal than it actually sounded.

Things were going pretty damn well. Hunts were few and far between since the Darkness had left Earth and he and Cas were closer than ever. Which is why Dean had come up with his plan in the first place.

He and Cas had been dating for around three months, all three of which had been full of domestic bliss, and Dean wanted to celebrate somehow. He had vetoed more traditional means of celebration like fancy dinners and tried to think of something more out of the box.

A road trip had seemed like the best compromise between Cas' tastes and his own. He had been rather proud of his idea but of course, his brother had to go and shit on it.

"It's just..." Sam started, rubbing the back of his neck. "We go on road trips all the time for hunts."

"That's different. Those are hunts," Dean explained, rolling his eyes. Meeting Sam's eyes again, he went on, "This is /totally/ different."

"How?" Sam wondered aloud, earning him another scowl from his older brother.

"It just is," Dean muttered succinctly, going back to packing his duffel bag, feeling Sam's eyes on him the whole time. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and elaborated.

"It'll just be the two of us. In nice hotels instead of shitty places that have mystery stains everywhere. And restaurants that serve more than just burgers and beer. And we'll get to do all kinds of romantic shit like hold hands all the time and fuckin' stargaze or shit."

Sam smiled to himself, opening his mouth to concede that Dean was right when his brother ruined the mood by yanking open the drawer to his nightstand. Reaching inside, he pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, god. Are you guys just gonna hole up in a hotel room and have sex for a week?" Sam asked, grimacing as Dean stuffed the lube and condoms into his duffel bag. He groaned a second later and quickly blurted, "Never mind! I don't wanna know!"

Dean huffed a laugh as he zipped up his duffel, rubbing his palms together afterward. Smirking over at Sam, he laughed, "Aww, c'mon, Sam. You just gave me a great idea! Maybe for our six month anniversary we can have a sexcation!"

"A sexcation?" Sam repeated, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, like a staycation," Dean explained, his smirk growing as he spoke. "But y'know, for banging."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He glanced around Dean's room, at the two duffel bags he had already packed, the wallet and car keys on his nightstand. It looked like Dean was all set to get on the road. He said as much, asking, "You leaving now?"

"If Cas' ready, yeah," Dean answered with a fond smile. He swiped his wallet off the nightstand and shoved into his pocket along with his car keys.

Raising a brow of his own, he looked up at Sam and joked, "Real eager to get rid of us, huh? We cramping your style?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally," Sam agreed with a solemn nod. "Kinda hard to throw orgies with you two here."

As Dean shoved his arm, Cas' voice sounded from the hallway, sounding amused as he advised, "Be sure to use protection, Sam."

"Hey, babe," Dean greeted, nudging Sam aside to wrap an arm around Cas' waist and kiss him on the forehead. Pulling back a few inches, he asked, "You all ready to go?"

"Yes, I've packed two bags. Just as you instructed," Cas replied, smiling widely. He was always so eager to please, like a little puppy puffing out its chest when it performed a new trick.

"Alrighty then," Dean announced, turning back to the bed to grab his own bags. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Have a good time, guys," Sam said by way of goodbye, clapping them each on the shoulder. He sent Dean a pointed look, "Stay safe, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responded, a smile curling his lips. As he led Cas down the hallway, he called over his shoulder, "See ya, Sammy!"

After they loaded their bags into the backseat, the trunk full of a ridiculous amount of weapons, Dean leaned back against the side of the Impala. He pulled Cas into his arms, tugging him closer with a hand at the small of his back. When Cas was close enough that their foreheads were brushing, Dean asked, "You really alright with this? We can do something else if you want."

"I overheard your plans for our trip," Cas admitted, slipping his arms around Dean's neck as he beamed at him. Leaning in just a tiny bit closer, he elaborated, "I find them very agreeable. Especially the 'romantic shit' as you put it."

"God, Cas, you're fucking perfect. Y'know that?" Dean murmured, tightening his arms around his boyfriend.

"Personally, I disagree," Cas answered. "But every time you say it, I start to believe it."

"Guess I'll have to keep saying it," Dean announced before tilting his head to kiss Cas. His boyfriend, his angel, really was perfect and he'd do anything to make him realize it.

Even it took a million road trips. Every mile would be worth it because Cas always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
